Sovereign
Grand Theft Auto Online | related = Police Bike Wolfsbane Freeway Angel Wintergreen Bagger}} The Western Motorcycle Company Sovereign is a motorcycle featured in the Independence Day Special update for Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The Sovereign shares many traits with the Harley Davidson Road King. It looks almost identical to the Police Bike, with very minor aesthetic differences. The Sovereign is essentially a re-painted Police Bike, and it is possible that it is the civilian variant of the Police Bike. It always spawns with side and rear saddlebags, along with a patriotic livery, that cannot be removed or edited. It has no customization options other than the tire smoke and rims. It can spawn with a tinted front windshield. Performance Its performance is identical to the Police Bike and handles much like the Bagger. It has an excellent top speed, but acceleration leaves much to be desired. The bike gets most benefit from the performance upgrades available in Los Santos Customs, since these are mostly focused on acceleration. The motorcycle is quite heavy, and as a result, it is not as nimble and maneuverable as other lighter bikes in the game. It has a large turning radius. Overview Gallery Sovereign_GTAVe_Front_Quarter.jpg|Front quarter in the enhanced version, with a tinted windshield. ( Rear quarter). Soverign_Police_Bike_GTAV_Front_Comparison.jpg|Comparison with Police Bike - front (Rear comparison). Sovereign_GTAVe_First_Person_View.jpg|Rider's first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Sovereign_GTAVe_Paleto_Bay_Spawn.jpg|Spawned in Paleto Bay in Story mode free roam. Sovereign_GTAVe_Paleto_Score-Appearance.jpg|The Sovereign spawning in The Paleto Score on the way to Paleto Bay. Sovereign Independence Day Special.jpg|Official newswire screenshot. Locations GTA V *Found in each protagonist's garage in single player. It, along with The Liberator, was no longer available as of 8/5/2014 due to a glitch. Both vehicles return after the San Andreas Flight School Update. (XB360/PS3). *Can occasionally be seen driven by pedestrians (often The Lost MC) on the Senora Freeway. (XB1/PS4) *Can be seen ridden by a member of The Lost MC in Paleto Score Setup and The Paleto Score alongside another member. GTA Online *Was purchasable from July 1, 2014 to August 4, 2014 on Southernsanandreassuperautos.com for $120,000 in GTA Online. Those who own a Sovereign can purchase another one at any time. *Again purchaseable from July 1st, 2015 to July 6th, 2015 on Southernsanandreassuperautos.com for $90,000 in GTA Online during the second Independence Day Special. Trivia *It is the first motorcycle to cost over $100,000. *The bike is clearly a civilian version of the Police Bike. *The Sovereign is likely the replacement of the 3D Universe rendition of the Angel, as it's the only motorcycle with a patriotic paintjob. *There was a mod/glitch that could change the colour of the Sovereign through use of the iFruit mobile app. By using this glitch, you could also apply window tint. *The Sovereign has had a special script added that defaults the Primary, Secondary, Pearlescent and Wheel colors, no matter what changes occur. This has effectively created no way to repaint the motorcycle. http://gtaforums.com/topic/805070-sovereign-with-modded-paint-job/?p=1067681177 *The Sovereign may spawn at Senora Freeway alongside a Hexer, both ridden by two civilians, this is probably a reference to the movie Easy Rider, in addition, this Sovereign has a tinted windshield. References Navigation Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Bikes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Motorcycle Company Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class